Customers can purchase various products and services from a retail store or an online shopping website. The available products and services are often grouped into multiple categories based on their type, salient features, price, customer segments, etc. The information associated with the available products and services, such as features, design, price, etc., helps the customer decide on purchasing a product or subscribing to a service. However, not every visit to a retail store or an online shopping website results in a sale.